


I pick my posion and it's you

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets in a state after a brake up with robert and things go down hill and out of control so chas and robert team up to save him but can they ? And will robert admit how he truly feels based 4 months into robron chas doesn't know katie isn't dead and shits about to get real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer for breakfast

I could have beer for breakfast , my sanity for lunch , trying to get over how bad I want you so much  
(Aaron's pov)

aaron was sitting in the back room of the wool pack just sipping a beer distractedly , his thoughts a thousand miles away 

he and robert had fallen out again yesterday and he was already starting to feel the effects of it gosh he missed him 

chas trotted in putting his food on the table 

"aaron love it's 10am why are you drinking with no food in ya you silly moo do ya want a hang over" 

'because im heart broken I miss robert and I wanna drown in beer ok !' he wanted to snap bitterly 

"Just......trying to focus" he replied tapping the bottle neck with one finger unconsciously 

"but aaron love you won't be able to think if your drunk" 

he rolled his eyes "for goodness sake mother just leave it ok ! I just want to sit and get drunk in peace" 

she he eyes him in worried and shocked silence 

why was he doing this to himself 

"ok" she whispered leaving with tears in her eyes 

aaron saw the expression he felt bad , of course , but she needed to leave him be he couldn't cope without robert otherwise , he just needed to forget the blonde although it was hard , Considering he was utterly in love with the prat

In the end he got well and truly smashed and went to bed 

for the next two weeks straight he did the same thing getting up at random times barley eating

all this had been because robert had argued with him about how important aaron was 

Aaron couldn't stand seeing him and chrissie together not when he loved robert

so aaron had asked "can't you just .....I dunno dump her , spend more time with me" 

and he replied with "no ! She's my wife aaron look if you can't handle this I'll make it easy for ya we're over it's not like we meant anything Anyway" 

of course aaron didn't know that actually it was robert that took the easy way out , he was falling for aaron and he hated it , so when aaron had hinted at wanting to be in a proper relationship he couldn't handle it, he was terrified he'd loose control and say yes and he hated loosing control and what he felt , and thought about aaron scared the living shit out of him . 

Aaron spent the nights when not sleeping crying he'd never felt like this since jackson an it was hell 

Chas was really starting to worry it was only when aaron came out one day looking like death briefly to get some water and went back to bed that she found out the truth

robert sugden of all pepole and Aaron's poncy scrap investor (to which aaron never worked these days) came and asked 

if he was alright 

"come with me" she said taking him into the back room 

she didn't know why but she could just tell he knew something and decided maybe they could work together he so obviously cares for Aaron that much was evident . 

They sat down with some tea and got chatting

"ok so let's cut to the chase i don't know anything he won't talk to me he's drunk all the time sleeps at strange hours , is barley eating and I hear crying at random times and I think you know why" 

he was taken aback how had aaron got in such a state ? He knew why of course deep down but didn't want to believe it 

he didn't want to believe the truth , that aaron was like this because of him , because he was too cowardly and selfish to admit how he really felt .

"what would you do if i knew and I did tell you" 

"Ask for your help it's better than nothing but whatever I just can't sit back and watch this not after......well not after before I've seen him do ....stuff things I never want to see again to himself and it started the same then" 

of course the self harm he hadn't thought he mentally cursed himself for it 

"ok But what I say doesn't leave these 4 walls I mean it chas" 

she nodded she would do anything to help aaron

"I think......it's my fault I ....said some stuff that wasn't true to save myself and now he's in a mess because of it , I know about the self harm and I should have thought before I said what I did , I didn't think how it would affect aaron least I could do is talk to him , make him feel better , make it right"  
she eyes him suspiciously 

"I didn't know you were that close" 

and now the awkward bit robert thought 

"we're not I've .......been I've been cheating on chrissie ....with aaron" 

she stared at him wide eyed

"What your kidding"

"no chas ok but I swear if you say anything .....look right now I don't care what you think , I think even you can agree that aaron should be our main priority right now" 

she nodded "yeah I won't say anything lets just agree to disagree your right Aaron is more important" 

and so robert and chas had now teamed up


	2. Innocence for dinner , pour something In my cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter

Robert walked up stairs and into Aaron's bedroom , he looked an utter mess 

What had robert done ? He gulped and stepped forward and tried waking him 

Aaron woke up and smiled slightly robert had lingered on Aaron's arm he missed robert so much and so he briefly closed his eyes and revelled in the touch but then he thought about it , robert didn't deserve aaron 

Aaron sat up and hugged robert nuzzling his scent in he needed this , but equally he knew that robert didn't need him   
And so he would take what he could get 

Robert tightened his grip on his lover , he hated seeing aaron in such a state before kissing aaron on the forehead and aaron pulled away 

"Im sorry robert I can't do this" and with that aaron sat back down and waited for robert to leave , before sobering up packing a bag and leaving driving off 

He was driving and just thinking about everything him and robert had been through 

And really he could do with Roberts love right now but he wasn't even sure robert loved him the words 

"It's not like we meant anything anyway" were on a loop in his head but he'd really would do anything   
For robert to just kiss him or his him again he pulled into a side road taking a sip of the vodka in his dashboard draw

He was Drunk and half way to Leeds when a car got in the way he swerved and hit a tree   
crashing and knocking himself unconcious....


	3. Anything and everything just to fill me up

The car was smoking and robert was desperately calling Aaron's phone , but it when to answer phone again 

He was pacing up and down the woolpack frontroom , sipping a random spirit he wasn't really paying attention to 

"I mean wha-what if he's hurt or he's lieing dead in a ditch I came back to see if he was ok but then you said   
he's gone missing , whaddya mean missing chas he can't do this , he wouldn't" 

She sighed "I know your distressed love me too but ......wait I think I might know where he is" 

And so they drive until they reach aaron 

"Oh my that's Aaron's car" chas said turning and driving into where Aaron's car is parking up 

Aaron and chas run to the car as the bonnet lit on fire 

Robert carefully opened the side door of the driving seat seeing aaron unconcious and slumped he undid the belt and picked aaron up carrying him to safety just in time as the car exploded 

Chas came to robert and Aaron's side and stoked her sons hair 

 

"He needs air , we need to get him to a hospital and call the police"

Robert nods then he smells something 

Alcohol. 

"Chas no he was drunk he'll get done for drunk driving he's on a suspended sentence" 

She sighed "stupid stupid I swear aaron your dead when you wake up" 

"If he wakes up" robert mutters sadly looking at the still body infront of him 

"Call cain" robert said suddenly 

"Cain ?" She says 

"Yeah he can clean up the crash site your lucky no ones seen and we can go get aaron checked out " 

She nods and then does just that 

The hospital was always unnervingly clean 

Aaron was layed with a ventilator in his mouth still in a coma like state 

As robert cried , he didn't care chrissie would be worried he just wanted aaron back


	4. But nothing ever gets me high like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As aaron is in hospital robert thinks back to the good days but will aaron survive long enough to make new ones ignore any mistakes

As aaron lay in the hospital robert an chas waited not knowing if he was dead or alive , robert couldn't help but think back to the good times they'd had together , re thinking every tiny memory and detail not even caring if he could just have one stupid silly row with the brunette sod as long, as he could have it.

"you know I wander what Diane and chas would think if they heard how much you liked that or that I'm even sharing your bed right now I mean im pretty proud of myself you loved it"

"still arrogant I see rob" aaron grinned looking next to him at the blonde in his bed , still naked.

robert smirked "of course "

aaron just laughed 

 

and another time there two month anniversary robert had remembered and actually did some thing rather romantic 

"so whaddya think" robert said biting his lip 

he'd gone out special to do up there barn

"its a barn" aaron said

robert smirked he always did like Aaron's .....well , just aaron being aaron.

"yeah ok thank you captin obvious"

aaron smiled "yeah I really love it rob I can't believe you'd .....I mean we're not- you know"

robert nodded sadly 

 

and another time here they argued

 

"robert no no no I'm not going to "

he frowned "why not"

"you know why not I can't see you with HER"

"She's my fiancée aaron"

aaron huffed "no need to remind me again" 

 

He sighed , he wanted that back , just anything .

When robert and chas were allowed in Aaron's room they gladly jumped at the chance , robert had been missing for 24 hours, chrissie was terrified because she didn't know where robert was he hadn't texed her , he didn't want to , he wanted aaron the snarky, grumpy , soft and caring puppy he saw and unfortunately took for granted , it was only now he was gonna loose him it really dawned on him how much he wouldn't be able to cope if aaron Just died Or wasn't in his life, he had almost become dependent on him.

Just then Aaron's alarm went off

what robert didn't know is aaron could think and he was thinking aback too and he was he knew if robert just touched him his slowing heart beat would speed up again , he'd survive .

he could feel himself slip away he wanted to shout to robert to do something save him , he could feel his auror , he knew robert was there so why was he holding back ? but he knew it was pointless to shout he wouldn't hear him.

Aaron's final few beats dropped as it fell into a plain , glum of rhythm of sound.

Chas screamed hoarsely and robert was too shocked , he'd lost aaron ......


	5. Your going straight to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to me finally bothered finishing editing the video that goes with this (Which I started before this fic hehe ah well) enjoy ! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going the way I thought it would but ah well enjoy

"Aaron" robert cried he ran over the short distance between him and aaron , grabbing his face as tears streamed from his eyes . 

he broke down sitting on the chair again and layed down on Aaron's chest , inhaling his scent as he cried holding him tight. 

What he didn't know was he'd grabbed aaron just in time aaron wasn't dead.

Robert stilled as he suddenly heard the fast heart monitor go off again from it's previous dead silence 

Chas went wide eyed and grinned "it's a miracle" 

Robert looks up and lights up grabbing Aaron's hand and squeezing it 

"Come on you stubborn git keep fighting" 

Aaron wants to grin as he heard that feeling himself being pulled back into reality robert had saved him. 

Aaron gasped awake his eyes opening robert grinned then frowned

"Don't ever do that again" he said hugging him 

Aaron grimaced "ow rob careful" he chuckled lightly 

"No" robert said muffled as he buried his head back into aaron 

Aaron could tell robert had a pouty face going and giggled 

That sounded so good to robert he looked up laughing brokenly 

"Whats that for" 

Aaron smirked slightly "you" 

Robert just smiled and hugged him more 

Chas had to look at them in relief and acceptance robert had been ok and well she supposed robert almost lost aaron like she did so she waited her turn

"You know I'm so glad you found me" aaron said awkwardly "you seem worried shouldn't you- I mean isn't your wife worried" 

Robert slumped and no for the hard bit 

"No I haven't even called her i ....I was worried , about you actually" 

"you almost died aaron I didn't know what to do"

Aaron nodded "and me mam ? You actually sat here and she let u ?" 

Robert nodded "she knows" 

Aaron nodded again "there us he anything to tell though I was only out there- doesn't matter" 

"It does I know you were drunk I know it was all my stupid fault I know I hurt you" 

Well aaron didn't expect that .

He panicked "the car" 

Robert calmed him "cains dealing with it" 

Aaron would have laughed but he couldn't the feeling of Roberts hand on his wrist stopped him , his heart sped up.

Robert chuckled as aaron blushed clearly embarrassed that the monitor picked up on it.

But then robert kissed his forehead and his world stopped, he closed his eyes he couldn't help but revel in the un naturally affectionate touch.

"Aaron " robert whispered 

He opened his eyes 

"I'm leaving her , being here , seeing you almost dead all I could think about was how much I wanted you back , the universe granted my wish and now I think it's time I owe them , and you the truth ....I love you , I want to spend forever with you. 

But someone HAD seen the crash. 

To be continued....


End file.
